Hermionie's New World
by bloodytearsfall
Summary: Harry lay there as still as can be, as he tried to grasp where he was. From the night before, all he could remember was that he had been returned once again to number 4 Private Drive... R&R!


**Chapter One**

Harry lay there as still as can be, as he tried to grasp where he was. From the night before, all he could remember was that he had been returned once again to number 4 Private Drive. Before that, he could remember trying to get away form this place that Dumbledore called Harry's home. As much as he did not want to believe, Harry knew right well that he had to stay with the Dursley's until the end of this summer, that after that he never had to return to this god-forsaken place again. There was only a week left of the summer and Harry had been packed up and ready to leave for the whole summer. Unfortunately, Harry had to wait that whole week being locked in his room with about three sets of bars on his windows, so he couldn't even get mail from his friends. But as he waited for the long, dreadful week to go by, he did notice that it went by a lot faster then he had expected, because he was leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow. After he finished what he was given for dinner, Harry went back up to his room, and fell asleep. He woke up the next morning tired as hell but he was awakened fully when uncle Vernon told him to get up and that he was leaving today, while banging on the door.

"WAKE UP! YOU'RE LEAVING IN TWENTY MINTUES!" uncle Vernon yelled as he banged on the door. After finishing his little speech to Harry about how he was leaving today, Harry took all his things down to the car, and waited patiently for Uncle Vernon to take him to the train station.

After uncle Vernon took about 45 minutes to get to the car-because apparently aunt petunia did not want him to go alone with Harry- they set off for the train station. When Harry finally got there he yelled goodbye back to uncle Vernon and ran through to Platform 9 ¾. The first person Harry saw on the platform was Ron.

"Ron!" Harry yelled towards Ron.

Ron turned around, saw Harry, and ran over to give him a hug.

"Have you seen Hermione yet Harry?" Ron asked.

"No I haven't. I don't think she is here yet, cuz the train isn't leaving for about an hour still, so she might still be on her way here."

"I got a letter from her over the summer asking for help. It must have been for like school shit or something."

"I know you already told me that Ron."

"Hey Hermione just got on the train. How 'bout we go and say hi?" Ron said as he pointed to the train.

As Hermione walked to an empty carriage she thought about how her friends had left her alone during the summer and ignored her when she was in the time that she needed friends the most, and right now she didn't even want to talk to them. She wouldn't talk to them even if she was able to talk anymore anyways. She thought about how she had written them letters asking them for help, but she didn't put down why just in case the owl went to the wrong people. But they had ignored her, not even written back to her even though she had told them in the letters that she needed help and fast. When she found an empty carriage she pulled her trunk in onto the seat across from where she was going to sit, and closed the door. Hermione just sat there and stared out into the sunshine that was shining all around the train. 'Still half an hour before the train leaves the station," she thought to herself.

As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice that outside of the carriage there was someone watching her, and that someone became worried. While still thinking about what had happened over the summer, someone entered the room, and Hermione turned in total shock as to who now stood in the door to her carriage.

"Granger, are you okay?" asked Malfoy.

Hermione pulled out some parchment, a quill, some ink, and began to write her response onto the parchment. While she was writing Malfoy asked her if she could talk. She shook her head, and he started to wonder why. When she was finished writing she handed him the parchment and he carefully read it. The message on the parchment said:

_**Why are you here Malfoy? What do you want to bug me about this time? The only good thing that I can tell you now that you are here is that I am not a mudblood, I am of pure blood as yourself, so unless you have something important to say then why don't you just leave and leave me alone because I don't want to have to put up with any BS right now.**_

"Well that's good that you are of pure blood, Granger. You were starting to worry me from the hallway. Oh by the way where are your friends Potty and Weasel?"

She took the parchment back form him and began to scribble down another message. This time it said:

_**I don't want anything to do with them two of them. They ignored me when I needed help, and they didn't even show the slightest sign of caring.**_

Malfoy sat down by Hermione, but just as he did the door to the carriage opened revealing Harry and Ron.

"GET AWAY FROM HER MALFOY!" Harry yelled pulling out his wand.

"What are you going to do to her Malfoy?" Ron asked also pulling out his wand.

Before Malfoy could answer, Hermione jumped into front of him and motioned for the two of them to leave.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked.

Malfoy handed her the parchment and her quill. She started to write on the parchment again after ripping off what she had wrote to Malfoy. Once she was finished writing she help up the parchment so that both Harry and Ron could read it.

**_Both of you leave. Malfoy was only being polite and trying to cheer me up! Now I want both of you to leave me alone. GET OUT!_**

After seeing the shocked look on both of their faces she pointed to the door and motioned once more for them to leave. Once they left she sat down and stared out the window, for a second time in the last 45 minutes. Draco watched her patiently, and very closely. She had straight hair now, and it covered her whole face. He wanted to get a good look at the features on her face, but she kept her face hidden behind all of the hair flowing beautifully down to her shoulders.


End file.
